


Are You Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Castiel is Sixteen Years Old, Human Castiel, M/M, Non sexual relationship with a sentient animal, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Wolf Dean, dean is 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had heard the stories, but they were just myths... fairy tales... right?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

Castiel whirled around as he heard another twig snap behind him, he wasn't stupid he'd heard the stories but they were just stories, right? The continuous sound of leaves rustling and the occasional twig snapping that seemed to be following him was just his imagination running wild as he walked through the woods in the dead of night with nothing but a lantern. He turned back to the direction he was headed and froze as a large, fast figure ran from right to left a few meters away from him, he then gasped when he saw shining green eyes staring at him from within the dark bushes. He breathed heavily for a few moments before the eyes shifted closer to him and he turned then began to run as fast as he could to his brother's house. He slammed the door shut once he was safe inside. Outside he heard a spine-chillingly pained howl of distress and anger. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door and quiet whimpering. Cas started to feel sad for whatever was on the other side of the door, he slowly opened the door and saw a massive wolf sitting and watching the door, when Cas stepped outside the wolf's mouth opened like he was grinning, his tongue hanging out. Cas gasped when the wolf stood up to his full height and said wolf cocked his head to the side confused. The wolf moved towards the teen, who stepped back shocked and scared, the wolf whined and laid down with his ears against his large head and a huge paw over his muzzle, Cas shuffled forward slowly with his hand out in front of him, he closed his eyes and moved towards the wolf slowly and he only opened his eyes when he felt soft fur between his fingers. He ran his hand through the wolf's soft, blonde fur, the wolf snuffled contently and pushed his head into the boy's hand.

"Castiel?!" Someone called from inside the house. The wolf's head snapped up and he bare his teeth, growling. Cas gasped again and jumped back, scared of the massive wolf once again. The wolf looked at Cas, his eyes softened and he whimpered a little bit before he turned and disappeared into the trees surrounding the house. Cas stood in the forest outside of his brother's house for a few minutes trying to comprehend what he had just seen before going back into his brother's house.

Cas didn't see the wolf again. He made the same journey every night for 3 months and nothing but the rustling leaves and snapping of branches, he didn't walk scared anymore, no paranoia, no looking over his shoulder, he knew it was the wolf and if he wasn't attacking Cas then the teen was ok with it following him. He walked his usual path, oddly finding comfort in the sounds of the wolf following him, well what he thought was the wolf...

"Oh! So it's true!" A boy exclaimed as he stepped out in front of Cas, smiling wickedly.  Cas stopped.

"Wh-wha-what's true?!" Cas stuttered,  _not the wolf_ , Cas thought scared.  _  
_

"A little birdie told me that a fine piece of ass was wandering these woods at night...  _Alone..."_ The boy sneered, his dull brown eyes looking Cas up and down in a judging manner. 

"I need to get to my brother's house." Cas murmured trying to side step the boy but he grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him flush against his body. The boy was larger than Cas, probably older too.

"Oh honey you're not going anywhere." He said then he pressed his lips to Cas' forcefully. Cas struggled to get away but the boy just pinned him to the floor.

"No please. Stop. No." Cas cried as he struggled and kicked. The boy didn't listen only began to grind down hard onto Cas. "No. No stop, please." 

"So polite." The boy growled in his ear. Tears began to roll down Cas' cheeks as he started to sob, not seeing a way out. Suddenly a loud snarling ripped through the trees, the boy's head snapped to the trees and he gasped when he saw bright green eyes, seemingly scowling at him. Cas sighed in relief through his sobs as the large wolf walked towards them slowly, his eyes trained on the boy pinning Cas to the tree, the boy grabbed Cas waist and attempted to pull him away but the wolf growled, baring his teeth threateningly, with this the boy began to rethink that action and instead threw Cas to the floor in front of the blonde wolf, Cas yelped and sobbed in pain as a large branch cut his arm. The wolf looked at the injured boy, his face seemed to soften and he whined a little then turned back to the boy and moved towards him, growling again. The boy started to move backwards, the wolf barked loudly and the boy took off running but the wolf didn't follow only barked again then turned back to Cas. The wolf panted as he moved towards but had his head lowered in submission so Cas wouldn't be afraid. Cas sobbed again and immediately the wolf came to the boys aid, Cas flung his arms around the wolf's neck. The wolf whined and turned his head towards Cas, the boy pulled away and looked at his injured arm, the wolf laid down on the floor and encouraged Cas to sit on the floor in front of him with his injured arm on the wolfs paws where the wolf could easily lick gently at the wound. Cas giggled quietly and looked at the wolfs face, noting his oddly human looking eyes.

"You're so sweet." Cas murmured running his free hand through the fur on the wolfs large head. The wolf snuffed and continued licking the cut on Cas' arm.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn't actually finished, I'd originally posted it so it wouldn't get deleted from my drafts, I'll try to finish the chapter/story asap (Edit- 22/05/17.)


End file.
